U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,561 discloses a container end member having a score line groove for defining a severable panel portion that, when severed, is stated to provide an air vent in addition to the pour opening. However, the air vent is extremely small. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,037 offers a solution to this extremely small air vent by providing a separate air vent of a substantial size to provide for proper air venting. While the '037 patent does provide the desired results, more improvements are always desirable.